The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for illuminating shoes and fashion accessories, and more particularly, to an electronic control circuit, apparatuses and methods for illuminating optical fibers and the like disposed in or on shoes, shoe accessories or other fashion accessories.
It is known in the art to provide a flashing light(s) or flashing light emitting diode(s) (LED) in the sole of a sneaker or shoe to give the effect that the soles are flashing when the user is walking. However, these lighted shoes provide only a blinking light or lights in the sole. Further, it is known in the art to provide a continuous or flashing LED as a decoration on shoes such as directly on the tips of the straps and sides of the shoe.
It is also known to provide electroluminescent material within a cord to use as a decoration, jewelry, on clothing and as shoe laces. However, a limitation with the electroluminescent material is that the color of the emitted light is dictated by the material itself which is deposited within the cord itself, thereby requiring that the entire cord be changed to change colors. Additional, there are limited color choices available in electroluminescent material.
It is desirable to provide a device that can illuminate laces and/or trim of shoes. Further, it is desirable to provide a device that can function both as an illuminating device and the laces and/or trim of shoes with an interchangeable color light source and/or color lens for the light source. Even further, it is desirable to provide a device that can function both as an illuminating device and the straps/ties/thongs of a sandal or shoe and any other part of a shoe.